Saturday (Sehhateherrdahyu Strange verse)
Summary Saturday is the Earth Dragon in Strange (verse). He holds up the 7 worlds. The first world (Saturday) lies between his horns. The second world (Sunday) lies between the spikes that start at the base of his neck. The third, fourth, fifth, and sixth worlds (Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday respectively) lie between the spikes along his back. The seventh world (Friday) lies at the end of his tail. He stands on 4 rocks above the Ever Ocean. Appearance Saturday is a massive, wingless dragon that is based off the traditional Chinese dragon. His scales are different colors of chocolate brown and forest green with some scales being made of gold, silver, sapphires, rubies, emeralds, topaz, and other precious stones. He has 3 front claws and 1 back claw made of obsidian on each foot. His horns are large and also made of obsidian. His eyes glitter with the colors of precious stones and metals. In his smaller form, he looks like a wild cat with unusually large ears. his fur is the same colors as his scales and he still has his horns. Personality Saturday is stubborn and head-strong. But under his metallic and earthy exterior, he is caring to almost an over-obsessive degree. When Friday sacrificed herself, he became bitter and enraged. He blamed the worlds and the creatures who lived on it for her no longer being with them and became vengeful. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Sehhahteherrdahyu (Elvish), Kesfahgmngkesfahgerr (Dwarven), Saturday (English) Origin: Strange (verse) Gender: Male Age: Infinite Classification: Earth Dragon God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Flight, Large Size (Type 6), Draconic Physiology, Plant Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Creation, Dimensional Travel, Can change/combine different life forms to create something new, Can shrink and transform to resemble a horned housecat, Resistance to the infinite Nothingness Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Pieced together the current universe from pieces of dead and forgotten universes floating up out of the Ever Ocean. Managed to injure the Wind Elemental Dragon Wednesday badly enough to make him unable to keep the planets floating) Speed: Infinite Lifting Strength: Stellar (Holds up the Solar System) Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System Level Stamina: Infinite Range: Low Multiversal (Could extend his reach into multiple dead universes to make the current one) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Predates the current universe, and invented the Universe with his fellow elementals, watching everything in it happen) Weaknesses: Fire Feats: *He's currently holding up 7 planets all at the same time. *He can go from one world to the next almost instantly without the use of the World Portals. *He's holding up 7 planets with only 4 rocks between him and infinite nothing. *He managed to injure Wednesday (Wind Elemental Dragon) badly enough to make him unable to keep the planets floating. *He helped create the universe from pieces of dead universes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: None Notable Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia *He is the only dragon that has actual legs. One has fins and the other two are based on snakes. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Dragons Category:Flight Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Plant Users Category:Earth Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Creation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Life Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 2 Category:RemachineScript's Pages